forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Zerites
The Zerites are a humanoid race that lived at a golden age over 300,000 years ago. They lived mainly in the era of 200,000 BBY when the galaxy had just discovered hyperspace. Their planet was located in the unknown regions. History Argus and the Beggining During the year 1,000,000 BBY, the first Zerite appeared on Zereede. His name was Argus, and he was the father of the whole Zerite race. He alone discovered fire, shelter, water, and the gift of immortality being bestowed upon him by Zeredar, his god whom he also was the first to discover. He was the first one of his race to discover how to kill for food. He is highly revered in the Zerite culture, however, he like all patriarchs, is hated by the rebels. In the following years, he discovered another one of him, she was a woman, and together they mated and produced offspring. Eventually, there was a whole family, which bred a race of them, and they quickly built cities and spread out all over the planet. And throughout the years, they flourished. Eventually, through many trials and errors, his race built several great cities across the planet. However, his wife mysteriously died at the age of 50. An odd age to die for a Zerite, of which the average is 6,000 approximate, however the patriarchs could live any number of years. These people, named "Patriarchs" were excelled in the ruling class as the society was made into an oligarchy. The Silver Age The Silver age was an era at which the Zerites experienced a boom in both economic and demographic statistics, under the rule of the oligarchy, they had prospered. However, there was rumors that a small amount of Zerites that had died at a younger age then most. Many claimed them to be sick, but others stated that they were in perfect health, and they seemed quite old when they had died. To further this strange behavior, they began to proclaim that the "Gift of immortality" was nothing more then a genetic mutation caused by a slightly radioactive asteroid that hit the world so long ago. A large force began to believe in these rumors, and soon Argus was regarded not as a father, but as a slave master and a dictator. They claimed that the patriarchs were naught but slave masters and despots. As the number of these degenerates grew, so did the line of division between them and the loyalists. Eventually to a point were the reformists were called rebels. And riots began breaking out in the cities. Finally, a riot occurred in Zera-Azul when a rebel and a loyalist got into a political argument, which lead to a fist fight, and eventually, the rebel killed the loyalist, local arbiters arrested the rebel, who was executed the next day. Rebels across the world united, armed, and launched successful rebellions and takeovers of quarters of cities across the world. Launching the great Civil War. The Great Civil War During the beginning of the war, many of the battles fought resulted in the rebels favor. Eventually, five cities were taken over and their churches desecrated, claiming that Zeredar was as false as Argus. However, later in the war, it would prove to be a different story. The loyalists, now filled with rage and righteous fury, assembled by the thousands. Argus himself had led a united legion of over 800,000 Zerites. Outnumbering the weak 500,000 the rebels had. Argus marched from rebel-held city to rebel-held city. Launching a siege on three successful cities. The other two cities became abandoned, and the rebel forces united and marched towards the city of Zera-Aquae, which held a strategic point that led directly into Zera-Azul, which, in the rebel's hands, could have led to a capture and destruction of Zera-Azul and all it's patriarchs. The Rebels attacked the city, and they foolishly underestimated the citizen's loyalty. Due to it's connection via the river, the civilians of that city were close friends with the people of Zera-Azul. They fought with such ferocity that even though three whole quarters were decimated, the loyalists still fought, and eventually were able to hold the city off enough for Argus and his men to arrive. The rebels were killed off quickly, eventually, they surrendered. During the aftermath of the war, the prison-city of Zera-Turar was built, Zera-Aquae was renamed Zera-Husk, and Argus was hailed as a hero across the nation. The faith and morale of the Zerites was now at an all time high. Despite areas of desolated rain forest blotting the planet, the Zerites celebrated this "aftermath" as a golden age. The Golden Age and the Aftermath Now, with the war won, the Zerites face further obstacles such as rebuilding their planet, and restoring those cities that were destroyed during the war. But this is not all that they face. Despite the civil war, rebels still exist in silent-splinter celled groups, plotting their revenge and biding their times in the back alleys and behind closed doors of the cities. Survivors of the war. Meanwhile, the leader of the rebels, Tirth Onui, awaits execution in the holy city. Appearance The Zerites and the Patriarchs Those who worshiped Zeredar were pale-white skinned humanoids, with black eyes, devoid of pupils. They seemed to be much taller then their rebel cousins, who looked like normal humans. The Rebels Rebels seemed to have no differences from the humans of the universe whatsoever. Rebels and Zerites Whether the Zerites truly know it or not, what Argus witnessed was not a gift from a god, but rather a radioactive asteroid that collided with the planet long ago. Argus remembers that his wife was normal and she died at an early age, this was because she was not affected with the radioactivity, Argus however, was. But since only one parent had the radioactive gene, when they mated, the race was doomed to degeneration as the race moved on. Eventually, the whole race will be nothing but humans. And the word "Zerite" will be but a mark on the pages of that planet's history. Immortality Since the patriarchs are Argus' first children, they all have the gift of immortality and the Zerite appearance because they are first generation. However, the later the generations are, the less and less the immortality is and the appearance devolves to the point were it is entirely human. Religion Most Zerites worship Zeredar, and there is at least one chapel dedicated to him in each city, save Zera-Azul were they are everywhere. Zeredar promotes respecting one's elders, but knowing wrong from right. He frowns upon thieves and liars, and patronizes truth, justice and law the most. Rebels do not have a god, they have no organized religion as many of them still believe in Zeredar despite their hatred in the patriarchs, who claim they are chosen by Zeredar to lead their people. Yet many others do not, believing him and Argus to be one in the same.